topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Clover
Story Black Clover is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Yūki Tabata. The story focuses on fantasy, adventure and comedy genres while maintaining the "Young Boys" demography. Asta and Yuno are orphans raised at the outskirt of the Clover Kingdom. In a world where people are born with magical power in which allows them to use magics, Asta was born without any of them. In contrast, Yuno was born a prodigy with above average magical power and the talent to control it. Additionally, in their coming of age ceremony, Yuno receives a rare grimoire in which it is similar to the grimoire possessed by the original Magic Emperor, a four-leaf clover grimoire. On the other hand, Asta received a tattered grimoire where a Devil lies within, a five-leaf clover grimoire. The story follows Asta and Yuno as they crawl their way up the ladder of the Clover Kingdom's Order of the Magic Knights, in the midst of scrutinies by the nobles, to become the Magic Emperor. However, the title is only preserved for a single mage, who would attain the coveted title of the strongest mage in the Kingdom, Asta or Yuno? Power The verse for now lacks DC. That does not mean it does not pack a power, pretty much most of the relevant cast is city block level thanks to Heath's Ice creation techniques with the top tiers scaling to at least Town level due to Fana's salamander. This has been feats from early chapters however, the verse has grown to be much more stronger. But since there is no other quantifiable feat, stronger characters just get an at least Town level rating For a verse which lacks DC, Black clover has multiple characters that can move at light speed, and characters that can react to light speed attacks. This places the verse at at least relativistic+ speed in combat speed and SOL for travel speed. The verse is fairly packed with variety of abilities. Time Manipulation, Light Manipulation with other Elemental Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Resurrection, Anti- Magic swords to name some, with much more to offer. Characters Clover Kingdom Magic Emperor Julius (verse).jpg|link= Julius Nova Chrono Black Bull Members Yami (verse).jpg|link= Yami Sukehiro Asta (verse).jpg|link= Asta (Black Clover) Noelle-0.jpg|link= Noelle Silva Magna swing.jpg|link= Magna Swing Zora.jpg|link= Zora Ideale Luck.jpg|link= Luck Voltia Venessa.jpg|link= Vanessa Enoteca Finral.jpg|link= Finral Roulacase Charmy.jpg|link= Charmy Papittoson Gauche (verse).jpg|link= Gauche Adlai Grey.jpg|link= Grey (Black Clover) Gordon.jpg|link= Gordon Agrippa Henry.jpg|link= Henry Legolant Golden Dawn Members William.jpg|link= William Vangeance Yuno (verse).jpg|link= Yuno Langris.jpg|link= Langris Vaude Mimosa.jpg|link= Mimosa Vermilion Klaus.jpg|link= Klaus Lunette Hamon.jpg|link= Hamon Caseus Alecdora.jpg|link= Alecdora Sandler Crimson Lion Members RK Mereoleona cover 2.jpg|link= Mereoleona Vermillion Fuegoleon.jpg|link= Fuegoleon Vermilion Leopold (verse).jpg|link= Leopold Vermilion Silver Eagle members Nozel.jpg|link= Nozel Silva Solid Silva.jpg|link= Solid Silva Nebra Silva Blue Rose Members Roselei.jpg|link= Charlotte Roselei Sol Marron.jpg|link= Sol Marron Green Mantis Members Jack.jpg|link= Jack the Ripper (Black Clover) En Ringard.jpg|link= En Ringard Azure Deer Nembers Rill.jpg|link= Rill Boismortier Purple Orca Members Gueldre.jpg|link= Gueldre Poizot Coral Peacock Members Kirsch.jpg|link= Kirsch Vermilion White Night Eye Members link=licht Rhya.jpg|link=Rhya (Black Clover) link= Vetto Fana.jpg|link=Fana Rades-0.jpg|link=Rades Sally.jpg|link=Sally (Black Clover) Valtos.jpg|link=Valtos (Black Clover) link=Catherine (Black Clover) Heath grace.jpg|link=Heath Grice Diamond Kingdom Mars Ladros Lotus Whomalt Others Seabed Temple * Gifso * Kahono * Kiato * Gio Theresa Rapual Fanzel Kruger Category:Black Clover Category:Verse Category:Current Threat level: Demon Category:Animanga